Rizing Legendz
by asdASDASDsdafdasfdafgndsafkljw
Summary: AU Uzumaki Naruto is a gifted genius. Born hated, depised, and looked down upon. this boy has changed and now has chosen his own path. The path he has chosen is the path to becoming the most powerful man on earth. X Over, Youruichi/Nar. Youruichi Backstor
1. Jinchuriki

There are many districts in Konoha; the most prominent are the ones of the Konoha founding clans, the Uchiha clan District and

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, Bleach, or One Piece.

Naruto Thoughts Kyubi Thoughts Inner Sakura

There are many districts in Konoha; the most prominent are the ones of the Konoha founding clans, the Uchiha clan District and the Hyuga Clan District. However every part of Konoha is organized differently from the most violent, the safest, the richest, the poorest, and the regulars. Our protagonist is forced to live in the most violent and unforgiving district of all of Konoha, Kenpachi. Kenpachi is a name given to the most fearsome samurai; it is this because the whole district is practically made out of civilians who are cold-hearted human beings. As civilians, the most fearsome thing one can become is a samurai. Civilians here thrive by killing, showing terror in the faces of their enemies, the more intimidating they become the more of a name they will earn. The more of a name they earn, the more their chances of survival will rise.

Our protagonist is unlike any other. 24-hours after his birth he becomes the most feared being in Konoha. After 1 week, he already has 3 assassinated attempts. After 1 month the village's council has no choice but to execute the boy only to be stopped the villages leader the newly reelected Sandaime Hokage. The Hokage (literally Fire Shadow) is the wisest, strongest man/woman of the Konoha, also the village's leader. The title kage is only given to the 5 great Shinobi Villages. It is popularly thought that Konoha is the greatest of the villages. Anyway back to our story.

The boy is hated, despised, and is thought to be a devil. Why? Because on the same day of his birth the greatest tailed beast, the Kyubi (Literally 9-tailed demon fox), known as the natural disaster, attacked the village for no apparent reason. That day became the longest in the village's history. Half the Uchiha Clan was annihilated, 2/3's of the village's ninja's were out on missions. Thousand's were killed, however At least a hundred thousand were saved when the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze arrived on the boss of one of the great three houses, Gamabunta the toad boss. The battle was fierce, neither side batting an eye. Until it became apparent that the Hokage was only human, and the kyubi a demon. That factor alone decided the whole match. But what tops a demon? The answer is a God.

But to summon such a creature would kill the user, because no God would do something without an equal trade. However it is the duty of the Hokage to protect the village no matter what. On top of that, this hokage was the greatest of them all, the legendary Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze. So in turn he would risk his life to save his village without a second thought. However he could not kill the beast with this technique but seal it, he could seal it with himself and both would endure an eternal hell in the stomach of the Death God/ Shinigami. However for reasons unknown to my readers right now, he sealed it with his newborn son. Partly because if he sealed with anyone else it would probably be released, because it is impossible for a ninja to have a pure heart, but a newborn baby is born with a pure heart, and the baby will grow up with any strain the beast would put on him/her.

As a result these things happened.

1. Beast sealed into a certain main character of the story Naruto that you all love and want to be the owner of, and pair into Hinata in to your imaginary world

After Konoha's win the village was thrown into paroxysm's of chaos confusion and pandemonium.

It was publicly announced that Uzumaki Naruto was the jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed demon fox.

The village was in the worst economic state it had in history as such they all directed their anger at you-know-who.

It was kept a secret about Naruto's heritage.

After 5 month's Naruto was sent to live in Kenpachi in secret living with his new red-haired guardian.

_**2 years later**_

Konoha has really gotten back on track 2.5 years after the demon attack. Trade had rised back to it's old self the damage to the village has decreased 94, however the pain of those lost in the attack still remains, and at most half the population would hunt down the Uzumaki Naruto and kill him. If it weren't for the fact that the Sandaime and Council had been able to make an S-Class law about not being able to touch Naruto. Or discuss anything about him at all. The Sandaime has been to busy to visit Uzumaki Naruto at all. But trusted him with his mother failing to realize to what extent the death of her husband has caused her.

Uzumaki Naruto is a copy of his father. Almost identical, only difference is that he has whisker marks on each cheek. You cannot imagine the pain going through Kushina Uzumaki. Every single day you realize what you are the guardian of is a reminder of a husband she loved so much. However the boy holds the beast that killed her husband, and by killing her son she'll kill the kyubi. However it's her son. Every single day she tries to kill him, cries, feeds him, and over again. On top of that her son is a genius. Able to talk completely and being able to write at the age of 2? Unbelievable. So unfortunately, he is able to understand everything his mother does to him. Uzumaki Naruto was in a cage, be leaving he would die in the district, inside he would die of torture. Barely gets any food, the only thing he has to drink is his tears, he has no one, he has no life, his entire life is exactly the same as a 2.5 year trip in the Mangekyo's Tsukiyomi.

At 3 years old, his mother leaves him, for good. Uzumaki Naruto is forced to live alone. However this boy does not cry, he will walk his own path, he has gone through too much to care. Uzumaki Naruto will pick up the only law of the district, Survival of the fittest.

An ugly sight was seen at Konoha, a 3-year-old Blondie was standing in the middle of the sight of a massacre, bloody himself, blood and bruises all over his body. The day was October 10nth, the only day where the violence in the Kenpachi district was lowered to the regulars. Criminals, Civilians alike were grieving the day that the supposed natural disaster hit Konoha. Ironically it was the same day that Uzumaki Naruto decided to get food. It was at least a week that his mother left him, and the last time he saw her, he saw a blonde girl his age walking with her. It is very unfortunate and rare that when someone's mother leaves them, it becomes the happiest day of their lives. Uzumaki Naruto could not become even happier. He could now walk around freely throughout the house, and escape the caged room he called home.

There was a supply of food in the house, a huge supply, a year's supply. Kushina Uzumaki was not a complete emotional wreck; she at least had the heart to leave the food there. However it was unfortunate for her and fortunate for y'all that Uzumaki Naruto had a huge hunger problem. First of all Naruto Uzumaki was born with an appetite that would eat up a whale in a week and spit out it's bones. However Kushina was too much of an emotional wreck too care about her child's needs. So 2 hours after her leave. Uzumaki Naruto went downstairs to the kitchen to find the goldmine of food on the table. So one week later, with all the factors of his well being, a 3-year-old Uzumaki Naruto wakes on this very depressing and rainy day to find that there was no food remaining. So naturally he would go outside to get some.

Going down the block, people would look off the ground and stare at him.

He went past some scarred swordsmen, and went to a group of samurai that were staring at him.

"Hey mister, Can I get some food?" Suddenly their frowns turned to grins.

The First Samurai looked at his right, "Hey isn't this that kid?"

The Second's grin turned in a sadistic laugh, "Yeah it is, I thought that the higher ups killed him already, looks like we have to finish their job for them."

The Third's started to reach for the katana, "First one to kill him gets free sake or the rest of his life! And the credit of killing the Avatar of the 9-Tails!"

A huge roar of triumph echoed through the streets upon this gloomy day, and a group of 15 samurai that started to grow bigger by the second, started to advance toward the terrified jinchuriki. One thought started to go through the boy's mind, _Fuck!_

The terrified little boy started to run and run, because of the boy's amazing stamina, some gave up and just threw their swords at them. The little genius dodged and just projected their conversation in his head, trying to deduce the meaning, if it was authentic.

_Wtf did I do this time?_ _Wait a minute, did they say that I was the Avatar of The 9-Tails. If I were, it would explain a lot of things. Though they also said that the higher up's didn't kill me. So my existence would benefit them somehow. Then again, I don't have anything connected to the kyubi besides my whisker marks. Though they labeled me as a kid, not a demon. Damn. I need more information to figure out who I am. Shit their catching up, I can't head home or they'll find out where I live! FUCK! What to do, what to do. Damn I only have two options, and there is 37 chance that I'll be killed. FUCK. I guess I'll choose option two. If I'm ever to find out that I have anything related to the power of the kyubi then it'll save me. If I don't have anything to do with the kyubi, then well good-bye world._

It was really a cruel site to see. At the anniversary of the worse attack in the village's history. On a rainy day, a group of samurai of over 100 samurai are chasing a supposed 3 year-old criminal, trying to kill him. In the most poorest, and violent district in Konoha, Kenpachi.

_If I am related to the kyubi, the scene will be a massacre. I need to go to a isolated area and confront them._

The boy ran outside of Konoha, to an abandoned Jounin training area. It was a gigantic open field, with a forest surrounding it. There is also a waterfall up north of it. Naruto stopped in the middle and turned around to see the makers of his fate.

A strange samurai with an abnormal elegant sword stepped up from the crowd. It was a red blade. The blade was 8 inches wide, and 40 inches long. It had no hilt at all, the handle was 12 inches long, and it was made out a very hard substance that looks like silver. The blade is extremely beautiful, a transparent crimson, that looked like it was red wine. The whole blade was 52 inches long. The Samurai turns around to the crowd and addresses them.

"Everyone, I want you to let me kill this boy. I don't care about the Sake or the honor. I just want to preserve the honor of this blade. This blade is one 21 great swords Benihime (Crimson Princess). This blade has killed many legends, but imagine the honor it will receive after killing the 9-tails. So I beg of you please let me kill this demon."

Another samurai stepped up; he seemed to be the leader as no one questioned him. "You want to preserve the honor of your blade, a true samurai I see. Fine we will give your great blade this honor. However you must treat us all to Sake tonight!"

A huge roar of satisfaction swept across the open field. Everyone had his or her head's held up high to see the death of a demon.

The strange Samurai now had a grin on his face, and turned to Naruto. His grin turned into a sad smile, then into a sad face. "I'm sure you don't know what's going on, but I rest assure you, you are no demon."

The Jinchuriki was on the ground; extremely scared at the way the samurai decided how to kill him. After the man that was chosen to kill him spoke to him, his fear turned in to shock, then into confusion. He couldn't help but ask a question.

"Who am-m I?" Naruto managed to stutter. The Samurai looked at him with a sad face.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the jailor of the kyubi no kitsune." A look of shock could be seen through Naruto's face, and to the confusion of the Samurai, a look of happiness as well.

"After all you probably have been through I guess you deserve an answer. On the night of October 10nth our greatest leader could not defeat the natural disaster. So in turn he sealed it within you. After that the village was a total wreck. So after it was announced that you were the jailor many tried to kill you, because in killing you the 9-Tails would have been killed as well. However the Council and the Hokage looked at it as you were the savior. But at one point the pressure from the village made the council want to execute you but was stopped by the Hokage. So after that the council created a law that no one was to mention anything about you or about the kyubi, and they weren't supposed to say anything to your generation. However 3 years later there are still some who want to kill you. I'm very sorry to say that I am one of them." The Samurai advanced to his sword and went to striking position. "I'm sorry but die."

A look of fear and shock swept across the face of 4-foot 3-year-old. From the boy's point of view everything went extremely slow, 3 concentric circles formed around his pupil. The boy for no reason has an extreme urge to kill the samurai. In the blink of an eye the boy was behind the samurai facing the samurai. A second later a cross shaped wound opened up in the samurai's chest, and it started to spurt out abnormal amount of blood. The next second the samurai fell down. The group of samurai in front of the Jinchuriki were screaming for their friend, as they advanced on what they now though as the demon itself. The boy collapsed, much to the pleased look of the sadistic samurai.

The boy woke up to find himself in a sewer. He was in shock, and he just walked without thinking or realizing anything. Until, he walked into a corridor that held a 9-tailed demon fox. The shock of the boy turned into a calm face.

_Fox I have a couple of questions and demands._

_**Do you know who your talking to kit, I could easily kill you. And I would for talking to the greatest biju out there.**_

_I don't care, you my tenant and it's about time you started paying rent._

_**HAHAHAHAHA, kit I could see why you're my container. Fine I'll answer your questions, and see to your demands. Seriously if I ever get out of here, I will kill you.**_

_I don't care if you kill me or not, because if your ever let out, then I will accept death because you're my responsibility,_

_**I gotta say kit, when I got sealed, I thought I would be forced to live through the life of a weak human, but I gotta say I am so happy that you're my jailor, or else I would probably be bored the rest of my life.**_

_Well then answer this what the hell did you do to me a second ago._

_**Kit that wasn't me, it was your bloodline limit, the Rin'negan.**_

_I see, I'll save my shock and awe until my next visit, but at the moment I demand the right to use you stinking power right now._

_**Request… granted.**_

The scene changed from an unconscious blonde. To raging red-haired jinchuriki in a fighting position. Uzumaki Naruto now had red-hair, his whisker marks have deepened. He has now grown fangs 1-inch long, and there was red Chakra twisting throughout his body. A roar of a monster was heard, and the little demon advanced towards his predator, now his prey. The screams of the samurai could not be heard through the cackling lightning, and the vibrating sounds of the fist-size raindrops vibrating on the ground. There was Uzumaki Naruto, right in the middle of this massacre. The bubbly red Chakra was slowly starting ooze in back to its owner. Everything was back to normal, except his hair. It changed to the dark red color of the kyubi's Chakra.

_I survived. I survived. I surVIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVED!!_

It was really a horrible site to see, in the middle of a massacre. A bloody 3-year-old boy starts jumping up and down in joy. However after a while his grinning face changed to a very serious one.

_Damn. I can't let anyone find these bodies, or it'll be the end of me. What to do, what to do. Ah yes, burn them with lightning. So I'll have to put the bodies on top of each other right in the middle of the field, and wait for a natural disaster to strike at them._

The Jinchuriki began his work, one dead body on top of another. As he reached for a now unidentifiable samurai. Benihime fell out of his hand. The beautiful blade was gleaming through its owner's blood.

_I can't let such a great and beautiful blade go to waste. Didn't he say that it was 1 of the 21 great swords? Man I guess it's my lucky day. I figure out how great I am. And I get a blade that's probably as equal as great to match. _

The boy then looks at the dead bodies.

_Lets see, if I make the pile 50 feet long in thee middle of the field, then it would definitely attract the lightning. The chance of it striking is at 79 Not a 100, but in my favor. _

The Jinchuriki grabbed the blade and strapped it to it's back. After that, Naruto started to run backward 300 yards. When he turned around he heard lightning strike, and as he faced the samurai, all he saw was raging fire. A grinning red-haired little boy started to pile up the food they had, all into the bag they planned to put the jinchuriki into.

The boy started to head home with a blade of gleaming blood, and a bag full of food. The boy was stared at all the way home. In the district of Kenpachi, this little boy has earned a reputation that would have made him be able to do whatever he wants. The little boy has also earned a nickname. The Battosai, or the Manslayer.

Authors Note- I have read many fan fictions, and the rankings are so absurd it's not funny anymore. I mean c'mon. For example, there was one where Jiriaya trains Naruto from the age of 7 to 12, comes to Konoha and gives a report to Sarutobe Hokage and tells him that Naruto is at "High-Chunin" level and the Hokage goes like OMFG!! Seriously, I mean like in the manga Naruto beats a High Chunin level guy with just kage bunshins. So this is how everything's is gonna go. Oh and by the way, Uzumaki Naruto won't be so uber powerful when he is compared to those he considers his comrades, and enemies.

The Classes

F- Academy

E- Genin

D- Genin/Chunin

C- Chunin

B- Chunin/ Jounin

A- Jounin

S- Kage/Jounin

The Manga Rankings right now

Author's note- this is for manga readers only just to get at how fairly rank characters.

Naruto- Between High A and Low S Class

Sakura- High B Class

Kakkashi- High A Class

Sasuke- Med S Class

Pein- High SS Class

Jiriaya- Med/High SS Class

Orocimaru- High S Class

Itachi- Extremely High S Class

Choji- Med B Class

Shikamaru- High A Class

Ino- Med B Class

Gai- High A Class

Hinata- Low/ Med B Class

Kiba- Med/ High B Class

Shino- Med A Class

Gaara- Med S Class

Kurenai- Med A Class

Asuma- High A Class

Neji- Low A Class

Tenten- Med B Class

Kankuro- Med A Class

Sasori- High S Class

Deideira- Med S Class

Tsunade- High S Class

Raiga- Med A Class

Zetsu- A Class +

Hanzo (Old)- High S Class

Hanzo (Prime)- Med SS Class

Sarutobi (Old)- Med S Class

Sarutobi (Prime)- Low SS Class

Mizuki- Low B Class

Hatake Sakumo- High S Class

Kakuzu- Med/High S Class

Hidan- Med S Class

Hoshigaki Kisame- Med S Class

Minato Namikaze- Extremely High SS Class/ Extremely Low SSS Class

Sai- Med A Class

Yamato- High A Class

Iruka- High C Class

Shodaime- Stronger than S Class for sure

Madara (Prime)- Stronger than S Class for sure

Yugito- Low S Class

Those are my power rankings if you have any questions about it don't hesitate to comment.

First of all this is an X over, it's currently at 6.5 years after the death of Gold Roger. The pairings are Naruto/Yoruichi; this story is also Yoruichi's backstory when she was a human. But don't worry anything of the universe of One Piece will not be mentioned till like chapter 13 or something. If you have any questions about my pairings don't hesitate to ask, but no question about Hinata pairings, because that would ruin the whole story and kill all my plans.

Please this is my first story don't kill me if you thinks it's bad. Oh and the next chapter will be tssssswice as long.


	2. Akatsuki

Mastermind Zangetsu- Thank You Very Much, and I will update fast

Mastermind Zangetsu- Thank You Very Much, and I will update fast.

Turok- Yes she is, this is actually Naruto/One Piece/Bleach/Inuyasha/ Yu Yu Hakusho Set 10,000 years before the feudal age, and 10,500 years before the modern age which include the events in Bleach, Inuyasha, and Yu Yu Hakusho.

ZackyZack/Tim Drake Fanatic- Naruto was never Med S Rank, let me give you examples. First of all Hatake Kakkashi is not S rank but High A Rank. It is shown that he is High A rank because him, Yamato, and two other's couldn't even beat Kakuzu (See my ranking for him) And Gaara, the chances of Naruto beating Gaara is very slim. The first time Naruto fought Gaara, he couldn't control the Shukaku, so they both were weakened. You didn't even get to see Gaara's true skills. He probably had a huge set of skills considering he was the son of a kage, kage wanting to kill him or not, he was the son of one. So in turn he must had have a set of skills. And over the 2.5 years, he probably added to those skills, and he also has a huge set of skills. Now that is only for Gaara's defense. Now for Naruto. After Naruto got bandaged you know what Kakkashi said to him. "You my equal or **even** stronger." Kakashi was never S Class and never will be. You could also tell that when Kakashi meant that Naruto was stronger he hinted but not much. Thus High A/Low S. Plus the added that the first Naruto went for Kakazu he was almost killed, so imagine him all by himself facing Kakuzu. And even he did hit the rasenshruiken at Kakazu then their would still be hearts remaining. Remember Kakashi went to Kakazu to destroy his last remaining heart. As for Sasuke, he's not really powerful at all. He beat Orochimaru? He beat him at his weakest, while suffering injuries. He beat Deideira he practically gave it his all to defeat Deideira, he didn't us his Kirin because he was saving it for Itachi. Itachi never lost, he lost because he was too weak to destroy the Tengu, which probably strains his body a lot. Zetsu even said that Itachi probably had some injuries done to him before the battle. Even after Sasuke gained the MS, he probably can't use it yet. I would say that he is low SS Class, but something point's otherwise. Rememberw When Itachi was with Kisame they were escaping from Jiriaya, he said that if himself and Kisame were to fight Jiriaya to the death, the chance that they would win is very slim and if they did win they would most likely be dead. Okay let's see An Extremly powerful MS user with **no injuries** the sword of sealing and the yardta's shield with and a Med S Class guy can barely beat a high/med SS Class. I mean there is no way that Sasuke is low SS Class.

By the way if you have any questions Don't hesitate to ask.

Disclaimer- I Don't &#!#&!!&( !#( any of your &(&en anime/manga SH)( so stop (&(& bothering me.

1 Year Later

Uzumaki Naruto has really matured throughout this year. He has become more cold-hearted and vicious. Even the with the reputation he has earned in the year before, he was constantly targeted, for many reasons. One is because, by defeating him the person in question's reputation would rise extremely fast. Another is because there are those in the district who were born to kill. As such they have tooken joy in killing, they made it their hobby, they made it that their blood would be the expense, but the excitement in fighting their prey would be their fun. For their fun to last long they must target powerful people, people like this are not afraid of death. People like this welcome death. The final main reason is because people want the blade of this boy. It has tooken many lives over this past year, and has shown that it was the best in the fire country.

Uzumaki Naruto was walking down a street searching for his next prey. Over the past year he never found a way to contact the kyubi, or being able to wield the Rin'negan a second time. He cursed at the fact that he didn't ask the kyubi stuff about the Rin'negan. He deduced that it might have been an extremely powerful bloodline for the kyubi to know about it. After the kyubi wouldn't meddle with the affairs of humans, or their powers. If the kyubi knew about the Rin'negan it must be powerful.

Without the Kyubi or his Bloodline, Uzumaki Naruto had to learn to fight by himself. He picked up a style an extremely powerful samurai offered to teach him. This Samurai was very old, and formerly the second highest-ranking officer in the Feudal Lord's personal army. But 20 year's ago when he was 79 years old, he decided to quit and leave a peaceful life in secret. He came up to Naruto one day offered to teach him the style of the Heavenly Sword. The style itself is half a century old, it was deemed forbidden for some strain it causes on the neck and the sword. It took 6-months to learn and the day after Naruto mastered it, the old samurai died of natural causes. The only man Naruto has cared for in his short life was dead. The boy would probably have been killed if it weren't for this man. In fact, if he hadn't gone outside to eat food a year earlier, and wouldn't gotten the sword, then he would have failed to meet the requirements for the heavenly sword style, and as a result the old man wouldn't have bothered with him,

Naruto now kills at least 3 times a day, in the morning to get breakfast, in the afternoon for lunch. And in the night for dinner. After he kills someone, he looks at all of his prey's possession's, and would take any food they had. Their money as well. The 4 year old has grown to enjoy killing, and never under any circumstances backed down from a challenge, never lost one as well

The Sandaime was enjoying one of his very rare breaks. The paperwork he has would (I'M Serious) drive a man crazy. So as a law, all Hokage candidates must have a psychological level near God himself. Added factor because of the wars and sacrifices the Hokage has to make retain their promises to protect the village. It was truly a site to see, a 61-year-old man reading the Make-Out Paradise books, then again the most powerfullest men on earth are perverts (Like Donald Trump, and former Governor Spitzer). 4 years ago the man left his predecessor's son in the care of his mother. The man has been wondering where they were for a long time; then again it would probably be impossible since it was Kushina, the retired Head of the Anbu Spy Division. The Old man sighed, _Was it really a good decision to let Naruto live with her? No one no's how much the death of Minato has affected her. _The Old man sighed again. _I'm getting to old for this. _

The little battusai was walking down the district. It was suspiciously quiet; then again the little boy has passed his 4th dead body. The boy heard a commotion up ahead. It was strange, 100's of Samurai were gathering in the heat of the sun. Talking in groups and laughing like old friends, not to mention that there were bottles of Sake everywhere. _What in the 7 hells are they doing?_ The red-haired boy in question put his hand on the elegant Benihime strapped to his back. _This can get ugly… I don't know what they're doing; I don't know why they're doing it_; _if I go their and they attack me, there is no way I can take the lot of them. I respect my strength and my power, but there is no way Ic an fight them all. Wait Naruto, think of the situation first. About 800 vicious Samurai that would usually kill each other gather in a group and throw a party? That's insane. What the hell is going o-_ The 4-year-old was cut off from his thoughts when a Samurai spotted him, and along him others started turn around to what their friend was looking at. The boy in question cursed, _Fuck,_ and drew his blade at full length facing at the growing number of Samurai that turned around and faced him.

A grinning samurai faced his partner, "Hey isn't that the Red-Haired Devil everyone's been talking about?"

His friend just looked at him with a returning grinning face, "Yeah, I think they've been calling him the battusai."

A couple of Samurai stepped up, the stared at boy stepped back. One of them took a bottle of sake from his pocket, "Hey kid, catch." The samurai in question just threw the bottle at the kid. The Jinchuriki put his hand up to catch it, and brought it to his face. The boy then started to stare at the samurai with a confused look, the grinning samurai faced the boy, "Kid if you old enough to kill, then your old enough to drink, and what better day to drink your first bottle of Sake on the day when the Fire Samurai defeated the Earth Samurai in the greatest and bloodiest war of them all!"

The Jinchuriki's confusion turned into a frown, "If that's it, then I am going home (Glancing at the bottle of Sake) and I'll try out the Sake."

With that the boy left before the samurai could respond. It was an extremely hot day, and because that the district smelled up of decaying bodies, and Sake much to the chagrin of the boy. _This fucken drink can't be that good._ The boy took a sip of the Sake, and suddenly in the point of view of the jinchuriki everything became fast. The boy started running extremely fast with no control of himself and started to become delusional and started to say stuff like 'I like Elmo' and '**I am you father!**' When he saw his house he ran inside and started to scream, "**I WANT TO BE A POKEMON MASTER!" **The next second, the boy collapsed. (AuthorNote: Thisisnotafuckenpokemon/overifyouranidiotenoughtothinkso)

5 Months Later

To day was an extremely stormy day, lightning was cackling and resonating throughout the sky. Trees were swaying uncontrollably, and the crops of the civilian farmers were being destroyed as I write. In the middle of an open field was a bloody samurai body flying through the wind. Up ahead a 4-year-old boy standing on a cliff could be seen. The boy was tall for his age, standing at 4 foot 7. The boy in question had a crimson sword strapped on his back named Benihime, in the past year this blade has tooken the live of 100s of Samurai. The boy had dark red hair, and was wearing baggy black cargo pants, and a dark red shirt with a skull on it. It also had the insignia for death on it. _Rainy day eh? _The boy then jumps off the 300ft cliff, and onto the hard grass. _I swear to God that I'm being followed, or it's the sake that's been giving those tingling feelings down my back. _The boy starts to run through the open field. Then he sees a dark figure wearing a cloak with red clouds. The man looks up with the famous eyes of the Sharingan and looks directly at our young protagonist.

"I assume you are the Kenpachi District's Manslayer, the young Uzumaki Naruto."

_Flashback_

It was a stormy day in the Akatsuki base to, well it's always a stormy day on Akatsuki Base, all because of Leader Pain. The man does it so the rain hides the member's of Akatsuki monstrous Chakra. There are 9 members, Orochimaru, Hoshigaki Kisame, Sasori of the Red Sands, Uchiha Itachi, Tobi, Konan, Pain, Zetsu, and the new member Deideira. Each was standing on their positions on the sealing statue. The Leader of the 9 stepped up and looked at Itachi.

"Uchiha Itachi, I am willing to give you your first mission, do you accept?"

The man in question, much to the confusion of some others looked at Tobi, after a second the Sharingan wielder stepped up as well. "I Accept."

"The mission is to recruit Uzumaki Naruto." After this statement, the scene quickly turned into commotion. "Leader Sama, isn't the Uzumaki boy the jailor of the Kyubi? There's no point in recruiting him if were going to kill him anyway."

Pain looked up, "There are ways of releasing the Kyubi without killing the boy, the boy has shown high potential, and according to our spy network, the boy has already killed hundreds with Benihime of the 21."

Gasps could be heard throughout the cave, and looks of surprise, some were thinking like this 'NO WAY IN HELL A HELL A 4 YEAR OLD KILLED HUNDREDS AND WHERE THE HELL DID HE GET 1 OF THE 21!' yes this is one of the extremely rare times where all of Akatsuki were interested and amazed about someone.

The Leader looked impatient, which quieted everyone down. "On top of this exactly one year ago I have a report that this boy was seen murdering one of the 12 Samurai Guardians of the Fire Country with the Rin'negan, and it seems that no one in Konoha is aware of this except the victims this boy has killed, so I want him recruited no matter what, he will be extremely useful as a member, failure to this will regarded to a very cruel punishment, and the level of the mission is SS. No failure. Do I make myself clear Uchiha Itachi."

The surprised Uchiha prodigy nodded, and started to walk away. "One more thing," the prodigy looked directly at the Leader, "He will be your partner."

The Jinchuriki looks up directly at the Uchiha Prodigy, _This Uchiha, is probably not loyal to Konoha. No one in the true to the Kenpachi district would say anything about me, or the other two battusai. Probably spies, and the higher-ups in Konoha wouldn't care to much about the Kenpachi district to send spies to see what's going on. This boy is probably part of an organization, and a very powerful to know about me. I should seriously watch what I say._

"To what do I you want with me, Uchiha san?" The Sharingan started to spin in the eyes of the Akatsuki prodigy.

"I have a proposition for you, we want you to join our organization."

The boy looked unfazed, "I want more information Uchiha, no regular organization would no about me, and since I'm sure you know about my furry little tenant, I want to know why your leader wants to recruit me?"

The Uchiha looked impressed, "You're a very sharp boy, and I can see why our leader wants to recruit you, but I cannot answer your questions to the extent of all the facts. But some vague details that you would want to know. I come from an organization called Akatsuki. It is made up of 9 members. 8 are S classed missing ninja from various villages. We want to recruit you because you have a lot of potential, and that at the age of 6, a village would classify you as A Class. We don't care that you have the Kyubi. But we do know about your Rin'negan. Our leader has the same bloodline and would like to take you in as a pupil. The only fact I can tell you about it is that it once belonged to the founder of the ninja world. That is everything to tell you, we have high expectations of you, I will be expecting an answer in 3-" the man was cut off by, " I'll Join."

The red haired boy started to grin, _and so my dream of being the strongest man, COMMENCES! _

That's all Folks! Note: I'm not making Naruto uber powerful at all, and I'm not making him depend on the Kyubi and learn from him at all. He will be a spy, and along with Itachi in the 4th chapter, commit the Uchiha Massacre. However only Itachi will be caught and Naruto being a spy until after he brings Sasuke back. Notice that is the only things I will reveal because that is what most of you would probably ask. And REVIEW DAMMNIT I only got 7, I got so upset I didn't write for 9 days. 9! I could be writing my fourth chapter right now! REVIEW!


	3. Death

FlashBack- The boy looked unfazed, "I want more information Uchiha, no regular organization would no about me, and since I'm sure you know about my furry little tenant, I want to know why your leader wants to recruit me?"

The Uchiha looked impressed, "You're a very sharp boy, and I can see why our leader wants to recruit you, but I cannot answer your questions to the extent of all the facts. But some vague details that you would want to know. I come from an organization called Akatsuki. It is made up of 9 members. 8 are S classed missing ninja from various villages. We want to recruit you because you have a lot of potential, and that at the age of 6, a village would classify you as A Class. We don't care that you have the Kyubi. But we do know about your Rin'negan. Our leader has the same bloodline and would like to take you in as a pupil. The only fact I can tell you about it is that it once belonged to the founder of the ninja world. That is everything to tell you, we have high expectations of you, I will be expecting an answer in 3-" the man was cut off by, " I'll Join."

The red haired boy started to grin, _and so my dream of being the strongest man, COMMENCES! _

"Follow me then." The 'Great' Prodigal Uchiha started to walk on the left side of the field which, if you head right, would heads toward the east banks of the Wind Country. "Your absence won't be noticed, Konoha has left you in the hands of your mother, who left you. You are alone and can do whatever you want with your freedom. Konoha will definitely attempt to assassinate you if they see who you are now. After all, I'm sure you have figured out a few things, and most likely you hold a grudge against Konoha. Anyway, you will be coming with me to the Akatsuki base where the leader will train you for a year. In 6 months time after, you will be my full time partner. 6 months later, when the whole year-ends you will come back here as a spy. We will change your appearance temporarily back into what it was, and you will act like a normal dead-last kid. Am I Clear Uzumaki Naruto?"

The boy looks up and starts to smirk. "I don't care Uchiha, all I want is my training, if you give me what I desire, which is power, in return I shall take orders from your Akatsuki." This scene now looked like a regular scene of betrayal in a movie the thunder starts to resonate through the sky, and lightning strikes. After that a strong storm would pull in, as if on cue. The protagonist of this story started to move, he was heading toward the wind Country guided by a prodigal and 'Loyal' member of Akatsuki, Uchiha Itachi

The 'two boys' were now jumping at paces that would make our great and fast Batmobile to shame. Unknown to the taller of the two, the smaller of the two was thinking too ahead for his own good. _From now on, I have broken the chains that have connected me to this village, and now I will truly be able to pursue the goals that have been keeping me true. Everything I do will account for the achieving of my dream or not. This man that is going to teach me, for us to have such a prestigious bloodline, either we are related, or the bloodline itself chose us. It is probably the latter of the two; it makes more sense, no matter how unlikely it would be_. _If it is the latter, then I consider us to be fortunate and filled with great potential. After all, seeing my genius from this point. I wouldn't be surprised if this man was more powerful than Minato Namikaze._ Stopping at the cliff of a hill, the boy looked across the stormy village, his eyes wandered to the 4-face carvings to the right of the Hokage Mountain.

Uchiha Itachi stopped, it was the middle of the night, "We can go there in a couple of hours, or do you wish to stay here for the night?"

The passive look on the boy turned to serious, "No Uchiha, the distance I have gone up to this point is nothing to me. I want to reach our destination quickly, there is no need for breaks."

The surprised Uchiha turned around and jumped on a tree, "Very well."

The scene changed from a Serious Jinchuriki to a smiling one, much to the confusion of the prodigy, "I thought you were some empty shell being used by your Leader, unfortunately for me I see you are not"

The Uchiha's passive face turned into a smile, "I am looking forward to be a partner with someone like yourself Naruto San."

The prodigal, powerful blood-crazed demon jailor jumped on the same tree next to him, "The feeling just turned mutual Itachi San," The boy in question started to jump tree to tree at very fast speeds, "I am impatient Itachi, I want to go their quickly, so stop staring and start jumping."

"Very Well." And after that, off they went, at very fast speeds. It was really an envious site for any boy. A nine year old, and a 6 year old running as fast as a Jounin. You can just imagine how cool that would look like. From an aerial view, it would look like a blur, and then a 100-mile per hour wind would hit you.

**A couple of hours later**

It was morning, the Sun was rising, and the morning winds were picking up in the Land of the Wind. The future partners were nearly there, on the way they were hit with a sand storm, it would kill normal Jounins, but these two were not normal at all. These were two geniuses; each trained to kill at a young age. Machines like these would have no problem surviving a storm no matter what age they were or how powerful the storm was. After they got out of the desert, they entered a very dangerous thick forest, one that would make Konoha's famous Forest of Death fall in shame. A normal Lion would reach to 30 Feet. Some creatures would even leave summons like the Great Three Noble Ninja Summonings (Snake, Slug, Toad) to shame. In fact, our two protagonists had trouble dealing with two gigantic salamanders.

Flashback

"Naruto San, we have just entered into what is known as the forbidden forest, also known as our impenetrable fortress. We are just 4 miles away from our base."

The Jinchuriki looked passive, his bring his head up to look up ahead, "Get ready Itachi San, I sense two figures approaching us." The Jinchuriki reached for his blade, "I don't know any ninja techniques beside Kenjutsu, so if were facing Ninja back me up." The Uchiha looked at him with an equally passive face, "What if they're not ninja?"

The Jinchuriki started to grin very sadistically, as if he was about to torture someone on a war zone, to the death. He started to sway very carefree, "My childhood hobby is killing, so if they are not ninja, I want to fight them alone and bathe through their blood!" Two figures were seen, but their details were very vague. All you could tell is that they were living, breathing creatures.

Uchiha Itachi looked at his partner, and shivered at the amount of killing intent coming from him, "Well…Of course Naruto San, and please deal with them quickly. I fear that I am out of Pocky." The Uchiha, started to look ahead, **almost** sympathized with the kind of fate that was with the mortal souls that waited to be slaughtered. **So Leader Sama paired me with an extremely sadistic killer, one that is on the same level on one who worships Jashin. I have a report due to Leader Sama about his abilities and personality; I'll just be on the sidelines if there are ninjas. From what I can gather so far is that he already has a psychological level near God, (**_**Authors Note- for those who don't have a clue what a psychological level near God is, it's killing without a second thought, and not caring about death, to sacrifice those important to you without a second thought. Basically it is not caring what might happen, and sacrificing anything that would end up benefiting you) **_**he has an unparalleled sense of pride. He seems to have an ambition to becoming very powerful or some powerful rank. He cares nothing for anyone, but for his own benefit. **The Jinchuriki drew his blade at full length facing the now identified 50-foot salamanders heading his way. The boy assumed an unidentifiable stance, which the Uchiha had never ever seen before. The boy was now facing his side to the salamanders and was assuming his sword on his right hand; the blade was facing backwards now. And the boy while his side was facing the Salamanders had his hinds (legs) to their lowest position. The boy started to grin sadistically. Which stopped when he noticed something, the Uchiha had his Sharingan activated.

Much to the confusion of the Uchiha prodigy, Naruto started to grin, he expected Naruto to attack him for attempting to copy the little Devil's technique of the sword, "Put those eyes away Uchiha Itachi, you won't be able to copy this sword style." Many things happened at once, the Uchiha gasped and was wide eyed after the boy said this. At the same time the Jinchuriki blasted from his location. He gracefully spinned around the two Salamanders, much to the confusion of the Uchiha and then he jumped on the ground 100 feet behind the Salamanders, which interestingly remained paralyzed as if sleeping. The scene changed second later, gashes wounds started to open up all over their bodies, and while it happened the Uchiha was starting to lose his cool. On the decisive moment, blood just exploded from their bodies causing a huge downpour of Blood Rain. The Uchiha remained on the tree petrified with surprise, **What is going on! All I saw was him spinning around those Salamanders, I never saw him do anything else. But they're all covered with gigantic cuts! I couldn't even see it with my Sharingan**. **Tch, this boy is getting to be very interesting.** He looked ahead to see a smirking Jinchuriki, "Surprised Itachi? I'm not using tricks; the style I used has too much detail. When used extremely fast, the speed and movement cancel each other out, which resulted in you not being able to see or copy my style or technique." Uzumaki Naruto gracefully put his sword in its sheath and strapped it on his back.

**Ah, so that's why I couldn't see it. No matter. His skills only concerns the Leader. **The Uchiha's face assumed his passive form, "I see… Impressive I must say," The prodigy jumped 100 feet and reappeared beside Naruto, "As I said the base is up ahead, I want to go there quickly because I am out of Pocky.

Current Time

A mountain could be seen, in the middle of the forest. Lightning was cackling throughout the sky. Unimaginable rain was down pouring, every enough water down poured to equal the amount of water in the Caribbean Sea. Uzumaki Naruto, our protagonist started to scan the area, _Must be some powerful technique, to conceal our Chakra, while hiding the water caused by the rain. It seems I have underestimated this organization yet again. _Two figures can be seen on the open ground in front of the mountain. One standing at 5'2, with the age of 8, the man/boy is a Jounin of Konoha, extremely powerful at S Class. The other is A class, but it acceptable, as he is only 6. He is also jailor of the Demon Fox, and possessor of the strongest bloodline on the earth. The Rin'negan. Both of the figures were walking towards the mountain. The taller one put his hand on the Mountain. The mountain itself was three times the size of the Hokage Mountain; it has been nicknamed by Akatsuki, as the Blue Rise mountain.

There were many ways that kept the animals away from this mountain; the one that irritated Naruto to no end right now was the sound. The Jinchuriki just wanted to go inside, the rain just slammed into the mountain, which made it sound like 100,000 people getting body slammed every single second. Fortunately for our Jinchuriki, Uchiha Itachi had begun to open the entrance. The prodigy put his hand on the mountain, specifically 5 feet off the ground. A 2d square, 10 feet on each side started to appear around Itachi's hand. The square then dematerialized. All that can be seen now is a black square on a blue mountain, well for the average human. It was actually an entrance. Nothing could be seen inside, it was pitch-black dark. Which is what tricked the human mind. Geniuses entered, torches were lined 2 feet apart, and as they walked, the most recent torch next to them would light up, and the one before would dissipate. After they were 10 feet from the entrance a sudden fissure alerted our red-haired prodigy that the entrance closed up.

After 5 minutes, what could be seen is 9 hands, from a statue, 8 were occupied by people. Naruto didn't really care about the others, who he was looking at was none other than the Akatsuki Leader 'Nagato' It was pretty obvious when he saw 3 circles within each other, on his eyes. He noticed his eyes because it was glowing in the darkness. A smirking Uzumaki Naruto could not be seen through the darkness, though; him walking forward to the middle of the two hands could be sensed and seen perfectly. "I assume you are the Leader that Uchiha told me about?"

Unexpectedly Konan's features hardened, "Watch your tongue toddler, you have no idea who you are talking to-" "I don't care, all I came here is because I assume that a really powerful person is going to teach, if you want me to respect him than why I should." With an extremely angered face the blue haired kunoichi reached in her pocket and took out some paper, "How dare-" but was cutoff again by the more powerful wielder of the Samsara eyes.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune, the second wielder of Sasuke Samsara eyes, the sage of the Six Paths, the Rin'negan. Officially the new member of Akatsuki, and my new apprentice. Son of the Legendary Yellow Flash, and the infamous Ice Queen, who was the head of the Uzumaki clan of Hyoton Jutsu. (I'm completely sure, that No One was expecting that and even ever thought of that, I assure y'all that it is completely my idea, and if you were to search every fanfiction on the Web, and you won't find that idea of the great Uzumaki clan.) You are destined to be the perfect Shinobi, within you veins blood of the most powerful people on the planet of their time flow through it. On top of that you have proven to be deserving of the training I will give you. From now on, I ask you to treat everyone of these members with respect, for they can all defeat you in battle. I also want you to refer me as Master. Come we have a lot of talking, training, explaining, and…killing to do now." To the shock of all other of Akatsuki, the very prideful Jinchuriki responded very unprideful like, "Hai, Master." Then he disappeared with him.

Saying that the other members were totally freaked out was the understatement of the year. First Pein didn't kill Naruto, then Pein didn't decapitate Naruto, and nor did he inflict pain to him; like he does anyone he speaks to him like that. And the prideful Naruto just said 'okay I'll follow you master'

Then Kisame stepped up and said, "Okay this is getting boring," and all 8 dispersed with their rank S missions on hand.

Scene- a gigantic barren wasteland.

Two figures were walking out from the distance, through the horizon they could be identified. An orange haired ninja more powerful than the great Hitokiri Hanzo ofAmegakure. The shorter one was a red-haired 6 years old that wouldn't bat an eye to the sight of a massacre. After a couple of minutes both stopped to what was considered the center of the Diablo Desert. The taller one stopped and faced the shorter one.

"Uzumaki, for you to be powerful you need information of the history of us ninja. By understanding the concepts of the past, you can revolutionize your own future."

The Jinchuriki gave a small nod. And the Leader turned around as passive and unfazed as he will always be.

"The founder of the Ninja World was none other than Sasuke Samsara, founder and creator of the Ninja world. He was born in a world where demons populated the planet, and humans were the 'devils'. They were hunted like they are right now. Sasuke Samsara was a victim of this when his parents were killed by low class demons. Demons were also classed back then as well. Ranked from EEE to SSS. An example of an SS class was the Kyuubi and the Hachimata." Pein turned around and looked at Naruto, "Are you familiar with all the tailed beasts?" with a curt nod from our protagonist, Pein continued, "There was actually a government reigning at that time. There were ranks in the government as well. The government was established extremely well, so there was no need for military. The reason being was because of an empire that made that there was only on country on the world. They called it earth. You get it? They had no need for more than one country, because than there would be war. In fact, the only time there was ever war it was fueled into attempt to assassinate the 19th SSS class Demon King. The war was only 5 minutes, because the King killed the army of 800 C class demons who were led by a noble S class demon (who was 19th strongest in the worlds most powerful clan at the time, Denkou Soui Lightning Scar). The tailed beasts are the only living demons from that time. Which is why they are so wildly known across the world, however the only people who know this secret are the world nobles, the top 3 ranked members of the world government and the marines, the Gouryuu, and finally the worlds most powerfullest people. I'm sure you already figured out why."

"It's because they want us to think that we are the dominant species that ever lived, and because they don't won't us to have sympathy for demons." Our protagonist's passive face turned into a look of wonder. Pein looked at him without out a look of care. "Correct Uzumaki Naruto, now I want you to memorize the 10 kings of the empire, this is extremely important, here are their names, and rank,

Gale- SSS

Abbigail- SS

Dante- SSS

Kratos- SSS

Zagan- SSS

Leviathan- SSS

Vergil- SSS

Sparda- SSS

Behemoth- SS

Hanzo-SSS

At the mention of Hanzo, Naruto's eyebrow raised, "Gale was the first king, as well as the most powerfullest living being that ever existed. The only thing that ever came closest to him was the Dark Knight Sparda, who was the greatest swordsman that ever existed; the fall of this empire was caused by Sasuke Samsara. As I was saying Sasuke's parents were killed by low class Human Hunters. History says that right after that he trained day and night, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. When he was 15 years old, he was the first Demon Hunter that ever existed, and also the most successful. As the thousands as demons fell to his feet, the humans started to question him. When he was 16, followers started to follow him. In our world the year is 808, because 808 years ago the world government was created. The date of the greatest demon massacre was 9,998 years ago. When he was 17 years ago, approximately 50,000 demons were killed that day, of his 2,000 men that were in that war with him, 795 were killed. That day was the day; where we declared was against the demons. Which waged 50 years, which ended with Samara killing High King Hanzo. At his death, Sasuke took his eyes. Hanzo himself was the only demon to ever have every single element, so when a human took his eyes, it caused the birth of the Rin'negan. That is the story of its birth."

Seeing a Jinchuriki that knows it's a container, paralyzed in awe is lets say, and _extremely_ rare site. However that didn't answer any of the questions he was looking for. "How exactly do you activate the Rin'negan?" The Leader just faced him passively, "There are 6 levels, to unlock a level, and you have to experience one of the 6th paths of pain. If you unlock all of them, they will present you one final ultimate technique. The 6 paths are Death, Betrayal, Hate, Pride, Fury, and finally Love. Basically once you experience each path, you will be what I am, what Sasuke was. The thing the Rin'negan was born to create­­­­­­­­- a perfect Shinobi."

Finally Uzumaki Naruto had a face of any normal boy, a look anticipation and excitement. "When will you teach me this?, Pein just looked at him in the eye, "Once you are ready, the Rin'negan will give you a name, once you are given the name, it will be permanent. And you will be able to you the first level at will, seeing that you have already caused Death. Now I want to know your capabilities to the highest, attack me with everything you have!" "Hai," Uzumaki Naruto took a stance, and charged with his sword facing forward.

The shorter went for a quick, 1Hit K.O, he was not stupid, his acknowledged that his opponent was far stronger than him. Far stronger. 10 feet from Naruto is when the leader went offensive, and kicked the sand, looking at the devil, "When in battle always use the area as you advantage!" The red-hair was blind to the point where he didn't know what was going on. He was forced to draw his sword forward when he heard a sound, which dropped when blood came out of his mouth due to a round kick to his stomach. However before he could fly out a 100feet in the air. His arm was grabbed by Pein. And he was punched in the stomach, with such forced. That it caused shockwaves that created a crater. And then Uzumaki Naruto was allowed to fly, high in that air. And hit the ground with a sickening thud.

The wind started to pick up, the Sensei walked forward and picked up the crimson sword and threw it, in front of the Jinchuriki, "You haven't showed me anything yet, pick up the sword and fight with all you have!" Any regular boy would just lay there, roll over a little and die. But this boy was Uzumaki Naruto; as such he got up and assumed a stance. **Damnit, I'm still feeling the affects of that kick. Damn, it hurts like hell. I shouldn't have done that front 1 hit K.O thing, a little harder, and even I would have been killed. I should overwhelm with all my techniques at once, and then I'll give him the 1 hit K.O.**

The boy ran, very fast. Pein just had the same passive face as always. Uzumaki Naruto just turned around and tried to delver his own roundhouse kick. But was caught by Pein. But before he could execute the Triple Roundhouse Slicing Wind. Pein did the most unexpected thing, he crushed his leg. Before he cringe, a very original line went through his head. **This is going to be a long day. DAMN!**

Authors Note- well how did you like that, too little dialogue, too much detail, too little action, more scenes? Well ur the critique, so review or I'll kill you with a hamburger.

Well than, I know some of you aren't clear on some things. So I'll tell you some things I'm changing in my story, that won't reveal anything at all.

Royal Families of Konoha

I'm only revealing one.

The Haruno Clan- The second most intelligent clan in Konoha, and is famous because of it's contribution in medicine. I'm too lazy too right rest, I'll update this chapter tommorow, but now I am posting it! Ja ne!


End file.
